


Different

by JaneDoe112255



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disability, Echolalia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Playing, Sleepy Cuddles, Stimming, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: Josh is a nine year old boy. He was supposed to like parties. He did not. He was supposed to like other kids that was not his older sister. He did not. But this one boy at his sister's party, he liked to play with him. He was nice and did not get mad at him and wanted to play with Josh. That one boy's name is Matt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer, I know that Josh Ramsay is not autistic the story idea came to me in a dream and I could not get it out of my head so here we are.  
> (I'm pretty sure that that sentance needs commas but I am too tired to figure out were. Grammar nazis be damned.)

Josh was a nine-year-old little boy; he was supposed to enjoy birthday parties, at least that is what he big sister, Angie, said. She was the oldest. She knew everything. Josh was the youngest. And disabled. He did not know anything. At least that is what his big sister, Angie, said. His second oldest sister, Sarah, who was older than Josh by three years, so she was twelve said that Josh not liking birthday parties was okay. It was part of his disability, and he would have to live with. Though Sarah never called it a disability, just who he was, but Josh knew what she meant. Angie said that he said not try and decipher what people said. He was terrible at it and would end up messing everything up. Like he always did. Josh was scared that he would mess up the party by saying something wrong or bad without knowing it, so he played in the corner of the living room with a keyboard, but he did not turn it on to play it. This was Angie's birthday party; she was turning 15, and Josh should not try and steal away the spotlight from her by playing music or throwing a temper tantrum. At least that is what Angie said. She was the oldest. She knew everything. 

Suddenly, Josh felt someone beside him, and Josh looked up to see a slightly younger looking boy with curly light brown hair and brown eyes. The younger boy was looking at him curiously as if trying to figure out what he was. More than used to the look, Josh looked back down at his keyboard slowly running his hands up and down the keys enjoying how they felt against his fingertips.

"Hi," the younger boy said. Josh knew that he was supposed to answer to that. It was polite. But Josh felt like he was near empty because everything was louder than normal around the house and nothing was going with the schedule that Josh had made up in his mind. Josh hated it. But it was his sister's birthday, and he knew his schedule was going to be missed up. 

"Is the keyboard broken?" the boy asked. Usually, people would write Josh off as rude when he did not say hi back. But the younger boy did not seem normal. Josh could not decide if that were good or not. 

"No, the keyboard is not broken," Josh answered the boy without looking up.

"Why don't you turn it on?" the boy asked.

"You'll ruin the party," Josh repeated the words that Angie said to him earlier.

"Who said that?" the boy asked, somehow able to understand what Josh was saying.

"Angie," Josh replied.

The boy gave an annoyed huff that Josh thought was directed toward him. Josh tried to hide his disappointment. He usually did not like talking to people because people were often mean to him and never understood whatever Josh was trying to say. But for some reason, Josh liked the younger boy even though he meant him 45 seconds ago. 45 seconds. That is all it took for Josh to annoy another kid enough so that he did not want to talk to him. Angie was right. Josh did mess everything up.

"Angie's my sister's friend," the boy said, "she's bossy."

Josh gave a small chuckle at that. The boy was right. Angie is bossy. And mean. But she was the oldest. And she knew everything.

"Turn it on," the boy told him, "I wanna play it. My mommy got me piano lessons, and I know how to play some songs."

"No," Josh shook he head. 

"Why not?" the boy asked, not happy that the older boy told him no.

"Because," Josh said, not knowing how to verbalize what would happen if they played with the piano.

"Because why?" the boy asked, now becoming annoyed with Josh's one-word responses.

"Because why," Josh repeated before rambling out, "because Angie will get angry and yell. I don't like it when she yells. It's too loud and scary. No turning on the keyboard because it will make Angie angry and yell and I don't like it when she yells," Josh started to rock slightly as tears sprung into his eyes. He hated when Angie yelled and remembering it made him upset.

"Okay, okay, man," the boy said, sitting down next to the older boy, watching as Josh moved his fingers across the keys as if he was playing it and rocked back and forth slowly. Soon the younger boy became bored and said, "do you wanna play?"

Josh did not realize that the younger boy was talking to him and he jumped when the boy touched his shoulder, but he did not pull away. Josh looked down at the younger boy, not quite meeting his eyes, and the younger boy repeated, "do you wanna play?"

Josh looked down at his keyboard. He was playing. He was playing with the keyboard. Josh should tell the other boy that. "Am playing with keyboard," Josh told the younger boy. 

The younger boy huffed in slight frustration that the older boy did not understand what he was saying, "play with me."

"Uh," Josh looked down. It was not normal that other kids asked if he wanted to play with them. Josh did not play right, so kids did not like to play with him. Why did the younger boy want to play with him?

The older boy took to long to answer, so the younger grabbed his hand and forced him to stand up. Josh looked slightly uncomfortable that the younger boy took his hand but did not try and take his hand back and willingly followed the younger boy until he realized that he wanted to go outside. Josh pulled on the younger boy's hand to get him to stop walking.

"What?" the younger boy asked.

"Have to ask Mom before you go outside," Josh said, repeating a rule that he has heard multiple times in his lifetime. 

"C'mon then," the younger boy pulled on Josh's arm to move him toward his mother, "ask your mom."

"Mama," Josh said once he got close enough for his mom to hear him.

"Yes, Josh," Corlynn looked down at her son, surprised that Josh was holding hands with a younger boy. Not that Josh did not like touch, Corlynn could not count the number of times that Josh had hugged her, or his father, or Sarah that day. Josh never liked to be around other children unless it was Sarah and even then he would get tired of it and want to go off on his own and play all by himself. Corlynn had done anything that she could think of to try and get her youngest out of his shell, but the only thing that seemed to work was group music classes and basketball, and even with that the positive effect was minimal, but Corlynn would take any improvement from Josh socially. 

"Can I go outside with him?" Josh asked lifting up the younger boy's hand slightly looking at his mother's forehead. 

"What's his name?" Corlynn asked, not surprised that Josh did not think to introduce himself and find out the younger boy's name.

Josh shrugged.

"Introduce yourself," Corlynn said.

"Josh," Josh said then when he saw the look on his mother's face he knew he did it wrong. You have to speak in full sentences. You have to introduce yourself. You have to introduce yourself in a full sentence. "My name J... My name is Josh," Josh said looking down at the younger boy. 

"My name's Matt," Matt introduced himself to Josh.

"Can I go outside with Matt," Josh said, repeating his earlier question.

"What do you have to put on before you go outside?" Corlynn asked her son.

Josh rocked back on his heels and said, "you have to put on... you have to put on... a coat. You have to put on a coat before you go outside," Josh answered.

Usually, Corlynn would have asked Josh to say to that sentences in his own words, but she was too proud that Josh wanted to play with a kid that was not Sarah that she let him slide. "Go put on a coat then you boys can go outside."

"Thanks, Mama," Josh said as Matt rushed over to where their coats were dragging Josh with him. Corlynn chuckled as Josh said, "You walk in the house. You run outside." 

"We're going outside, Joshy," Matt told him. 

"Know," Josh told him, "still have to walk in the house, Matt. Name's Josh."

Matt ignored the older boy and took his hand once again and ran to the door to go outside once they got their coats on. Josh pulled on Matt's arm on lightly again to get him to stop running and repeated himself, "You walk in the house, Matt," in a slightly louder than necessary voice.

"Josh!" Angie shouted at him, as soon as Josh heard Angie's voice he lifted his one free hand to cover his ear, "stop whining!"

"Stop whining!" Josh said back at the same volume and tone, "Not whining!" 

"Angie, stop yelling at your brother," Miles told his daughter. 

"I wish he weren't my brother," Angie whispered under her breath so that her father did not hear her. 

But Josh heard her. Josh heard her. Josh heard her and felt sad. Josh felt sad because his sister said that she wished that Josh was not her brother. Josh knew that Angie did not like him, but it still hurt to hear her say it out loud. 

"Come on Josh," Matt said in a low tone so that he did not upset the older boy further by talking loud, "let's go outside. I'll walk, promise," Matt crossed his heart. 

Josh did not respond but did not protest when Matt started to walk toward the back door to go outside. Once outside Matt ran toward the playset and pulling Josh with him. Once they were to the playset, Matt dropped the older boy's hand and climbed the climbing wall. Josh did not move from where Matt lift him. Matt noticed that Josh did not follow him. The younger boy looked down a shouted-

"Come get me, Joshy! Come get me!"

"Name's Josh," Josh told him climbing up the wall to get Matt.

"Monkey bars, Josh," Matt told him, running to get to the monkey bars first. Josh ran after the slightly shorter boy and swigging on the monkey bars after the boy. Suddenly Matt stopped, and Josh let go after a few seconds and looked up at the younger boy. 

"Matt?" Josh asked, "what's wrong? Jump" 

"Can't Joshy! I'm stuck," Matt told the older boy. He was not expecting the monkey bar to be this high and now he was scared.

"Not stuck!" Josh told him, confused, "jump, Matt, jump," Josh jumped as if he had to demonstrate for Matt. 

"Can't," Matt whined. 

Josh remember once where he was scared to jump off of the monkey bars when he was Matt's age, and his mom told him that she would catch him when he jumped, "Matt jump, I'll catch you," Josh lifted his arms out. 

"I'll drop me," Matt said.

"No, I won't drop you," Josh promised, "I catch you."

Matt closed his eyes and let go. Josh caught Matt, but he underestimated how much the younger boy weighted and fell backward, and Matt landed on top of the older boy, breaking his fall. Josh giggled, the fall not hurting him at all, "caught you, Matt. Not drop you."

"You fell," Matt said, looking down at the older boy, "are you okay?" 

"Are you okay?" Josh repeated, "I'm okay," Josh answered, then squirmed, Matt's weight becoming hard to bare as the younger boy placed his most of his weight on his tummy, "off, Matt, please."

"Sorry," Matt apologized, rolling off of the older boy, holding his hand out to help the boy up. Josh looked at the hand as if he did not know what to do with it, "take it Joshy, I'll help you up."

"Name's Josh," Josh told him, taking his hand so that Matt can help him up.

"Slide, Joshy," Matt said, pulling Josh back over to the climbing wall so that they could get to the slide. 

"Names Josh," Josh told him. 

The boy climbed after Matt and the boys' sild down the slide a few more times until Josh became bored with that and ran toward the trampoline without Matt. 

"Josh!" Matt yelled running after the older boy. Josh stopped and looked over toward Matt, "Where are you going?"

"Trampoline," Josh said, pointing toward it, then smiled "Matt come," Josh took Matt's hand and ran toward the trampoline. Josh liked playing with Matt and wanted to jump with Matt. Josh let go of Matt's hand and sat down to take off his shoes.

"You take off your shoe to jump on the trampoline," Josh told Matt, who followed suit. Josh jumped onto the trampoline the boy jumped and laughed, flapping his hands. Matt joined the boy and jumped too, giggling, Josh's excitement was contagious.

"Joshy!" Matt shouted to get the older boy's attention; Josh stopped jumping to look toward the younger boy, not bothering to correct him when it came with his name, "gimme your hands," Matt demanded holding out his hands for Josh to take. Josh took the younger boy's hands and jumped with the younger boy. Both boys giggled. After a few minutes, Josh let go of Matt's hands so that he could lay down. The younger boy continued to jump around Josh, causing the older boy to bounce up. Josh giggled and flapped his hands. 

Matt fell and landed on top of Josh's stomach, causing Josh to grunt. Josh giggled again, "Matt," the older giggled and flapped his hands, almost hitting Matt in the head. 

"What?" Matt asked, looking down at the older boy.

"What," Josh parroted, "Matt funny!" Josh answered with a broad smile. 

"Josh, Matt!" Josh's mom shouted to get the boy's attention, "time for lunch. Get your shoes on and come into to house." 

"Time for lunch, Matt," Josh told Matt, getting off the trampoline to put on his shoes, Matt following. Matt took Josh's hand once again and ran inside the house, walking once he got inside the house so that Josh did not get upset. 

"You have to wash your hands for lunch," Josh told Matt, pulling Matt toward the sink. 

"C'mon, Joshy," Matt whined to his new friend.

"Name's Josh," Josh corrected, still walking toward the sink. 

The boys washed their hands and walked toward the kitchen table to eat with the rest of the party guests. 

After lunch, the boys kept playing for the next couple hours, and his mother, father, and second oldest sister were happily surprised that Josh did not abandon Matt to go off to play by himself, but they were also happily surprised that Matt did not reject Josh for all of his odd behaviors and his way of speaking. 

"Gotta go, Joshy," Matt said with a sad look on his face.

"Name's Josh," Josh whined with a pout on his face, not wanting Matt to leave. 

"I know," Matt said, hugging the older boy around the middle, Josh hugged the younger boy tightly after a few seconds.

"Bey-bey," Josh said, "tomorrow?" 

"I'll talk to my Mommy."

"Talk to your Mommy," Josh repeated.


	2. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh had a meltdown and Mike and Ian learn that he is autistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say retard a couple of times

Matt winced as he heard something being thrown and a shout of frustration that sounded like Josh. Matt walked toward the sounds that emanated from Josh's room at the end of the hall. The older man liked that room because it offered the most privacy and it was quiet when Josh needed to be by himself. 

"Josh?" Matt asked as he opened Josh's bedroom door, "what was that?"

"Nothing!" Josh shouted in an angry tone. The older man was hunched over his desk with his head down, shoulders stiff, breathing coming out in short huffs, and completely still. Half of the desk was clear, the paper and notebooks that were once on it throw to the ground in a fit of anger from Josh. 

Matt closed the door and walked closer to Josh, not missing the flinch that Josh gave when the door shut, "Josh," Matt started calmly, "what's wrong?" 

"Go away," Josh grunted, annoyed that Matt was not leaving him alone.

"You know I can't do that Josh," Matt told the older man with a gentle yet firm tone, "you're feeling destructive," Matt pointed at the mess on the floor. Not to mention Josh could hurt himself or go into complete meltdown mode or both. Matt lowered his head down so that he could try and get a look at his best friend's face, but Josh turned his head away from the younger man so that he could not see him.

Josh suddenly stood to his full height and glared at the slightly shorter man, "leave me alone," Josh hissed. The hairs on the back of Matt's neck stood up on end. The last time that Josh sounded this mad Matt had bruises on his shines for a week. 

"C'mon Josh," Matt said in a calm voice that he hoped would be soothing to the older man, "tell me what's wrong."

"Can't," Josh grunted, raising his hands to pull at strains of his hair, breathing becoming more rapid.

"No, Josh," Matt said in a firm tone, stepping closer to the older man, trying his best to look non-threatening, "don't pull your hair." Usually, when Matt told Josh to stop pulling his hair or stop doing whatever self-injurious behavior that the older man was engaging in, Josh would stop then drop to the ground and cry inconsolably for a few minutes. And as much as Matt hated seeing Josh cry during a meltdown, he would rather Josh cry then Josh hurt himself. The older man did stop pulling his hair, but Josh gave a shout of anger and hit his head with the heel of his hand.

Matt opened the top dower of Josh's desk, where the older man stored most of his smaller stim toys. He grabbed a red, rubbery, spiky ball that he could redirect Josh's attention with and hopefully just get to stop hurting himself. 

"Josh, c'mon, Man," Matt said his in a quiet, calm voice, "don't hit yourself, Buddy. Here," Matt took Josh's left wrist gently to try and hand the older man the ball. 

That was not the right thing to do.

Usually, Josh would have taken the ball and rolled it around his hands, and rock back and forth until he calmed down. But Josh pushed Matt away as soon as Matt touched him, "no touch!" Josh screamed, anger coming off of the older man in waves, breathing picking up more. 

Josh then lunged forward with his hands balled up into fists, obviously aiming at Matt. Unfortunately, Matt's reaction time was not good enough to stop Josh. The older man got in a few good hits to Matt's chest. Matt grunted but was able to grab hold of Josh's wrists and forced the older man against a wall, crossing the man's into 'Xs,' using Josh's own body to restain him.

"Calm down," Matt said in a soothing voice, not wanting to escalate the situation more than it already was.

"Go away," Josh growled, trying to kick Matt.

Matt sidestepped the older man's kicks, seeing them coming, while still maintaining a firm hold on the man, "Calm down," Matt repeated firmly. Josh pushed back at the sound of Matt's voice, but Matt held firm and did not allow Josh to get away. 

"Josh, I know that you are upset," Matt said, and Josh made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, "but I can't let you go until I know you won't hurt yourself or me."

The words did not have an effect on Josh as he continued to try and kick Matt and push Matt away and squirm away for a few minutes. Tears welled up in Josh's eyes as he realized that he would not make Matt leave him alone by lashing out. 

Matt knew that he would have to ride out Josh's anger until he was calm, there was no coming back from this meltdown. Then he would put Josh in bed, talk to him when he woke up to try and figure out what triggered the meltdown. 

Josh suddenly gave a cry of frustration and gave a few weak kicks, trying to pull away from Matt, "go," Josh said, breath coming out in little, still angry pants, but Matt could tell that Josh was finally started to calm down.

"Go," Josh said again, this time sounding more sad than angry.

Matt was honestly surprised that Josh could still speak at this point, and he said, "I know you want me to go, Buddy. When you're calm, I'll give you as much space as you need. Just calm down, Bud."

Josh sobbed, a few tears slipping down his face. Josh tried to kick again, a little stronger this time, but Matt could see that Josh's energy was running out and he was going to have a crying episode before calming down completely. Matt would let the older man go when he stopped kicking. 

Then the situation that was finally starting to calm down, took a turn for the worst when Josh's cries began to pick up and Matt was about to let him go as his kicks were becoming weaker and weaker. Josh crying was not the problem, that was normal after such a violent episode but what was not normal was the sudden opening of the door. 

Matt turned his head to see Ian and Mike. There was a half a second that everything froze aside from Josh's crying and weak kicking. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Ian shouted. Josh made a distressed noise and tried to take his hands back to cover his ears. Josh could handle yelling in very few situations and coming down from a meltdown was not one of them. 

"Ramsay, what the hell are you doing!" Mike shouted Josh's breathing picked up more and sobbed and tried to squirm away from the loud, angry voice. Kicking picking up again. 

"Mike, Ian," Matt said in a calm voice as to not upset Josh further, readjusting his hold once again to accommodate Josh's resurgence of aggression, "go."

"Matt, what is going on?" Ian asked once again, voice quieter, seeing the effect his loud voice had on Josh.

"Guys, I will explain later," Matt promised, "please go away, you are making everything worse. Go away." 

There was a second of hesitation before Mike and Ian left the room. 

"C'mon, Joshy. Clam down, Buddy," Matt soothed once Josh started to cry harder, all anger gone from his body. Matt let Josh go enough for Josh to slide to the ground. 

Josh curled up into and tight ball, head in his knees, arms stuck in between his chest and legs and started to rock back and forth. Josh sobbed brokenly into his knees. 

Matt sat down next to Josh, not touching Josh until he initiated it. The younger man felt his heart brake with every sob the older man let out. Matt hated this. Matt hated that Josh had to go through this.

Josh whined and went pliant, sagging against the wall, breath coming out in long and calm. The older man lifted his head, looking at Matt, not quite meeting his eyes. Josh sniffled, and clumsily whipped his tear-stained face with the back of his hand. Josh rubbed his chest in a fist in a counter-clockwise circle. Sorry.

"You have nothing to be sorry, Bud," Matt said.

Josh took his index fingers and tapped the tips of them together then pointed at Matt. Hurt you.

Matt chuckled and said, "I'll heal, Joshy."

Josh whined, head going back in between his knees, tears coming back into his eyes. Josh did a modified sign for bad.

"You're not bad, Josh," Matt told him, wishing that he could take the older man into his arms to try and comfort the older man, but he did not know if Josh could handle touch right now, "you can't control it." Josh gave a noise of disagreement and huddled closer to himself. 

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing that Josh would not believe that it was not his fault at least not right now, maybe later, after the older man took a nap, "c'mon, Dude, you need some rest. Let's get in bed."

Josh shook his head, the amount of energy that it would take to get into bed and get covered up sounded like too much. Even though it sounded really, really nice to cover up with his weighted blanket and hold his fuzzy pillow.

"C'mon, Big Guy," Matt said, "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," Matt touched the older man's shoulder, and when he did not get an adverse reaction from the older man Matt said, "up we go, Joshy," and he helped the older man stand.

"N...Na," Josh mumbled in protest. 

"I know, your name's Josh," Matt said with a small smile as he helped Josh lay down on his bed. Matt took the older man's weighted blanket that was folded up at the foot of Josh's bed. Matt waited for Josh to get comfortable before covering the older man up with it. Josh gave a sigh of contentment and rubbed his cheek against his fuzzy pillow, enjoying the feel of it against his skin and Josh loved the deep pressure that the weighted blanket provided him. Josh closed his eyes and leaned into Matt's touch as the younger man sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Josh then remembered Mike and Ian. Mike and Ian! They came into the room while he had that meltdown. They saw him, and now they thought that he was bad and they were mad at him for trying to kick Matt, and they knew that there was something wrong with them. Josh whined and curled into himself.

"Hey, what's wrong, Joshy?" Matt asked concerned when he heard Josh whine and saw him curl up into a tight ball. Matt rubbed the man's right leg while the older man fingerspelled Mike and Ian.

"What about them, Bud?" Matt asked, wanting to know what was going through the older man's head.

Josh fingerspelled the word retard, and Matt felt his heart drop. There was not a word that Matt hated more than that word, though he never complained when Mike or Ian used it because it was never with the intent to hurt Josh's or anyone else's feelings. Kids in school were not so kind with that word. 

"No, Buddy," Matt said in a comforting voice, "they won't call you that, Josh, not unless they're joking. And if they call you that to be mean, I'll kick their asses for you, so everything will be okay."

Josh gave a quick puff of air that Matt thought was meant to be a laugh, and the older man smiled. He then fingerspelled autism.

"What about autism?"

Josh put his index finger to his chin and took it away about an inch away from his chin. Tell. Josh fingerspelled autism again. Tell autism. 

"You want me to tell Mike and Ian you are autistic?" Matt guessed.

Josh nodded an affirmative.

"Okay, Bud, I will," Matt stood, wondering how he would tell Mike and Ian, but was stopped by Josh taking ahold of his hand and pulling down with a whine, "now you want me around," Matt mumbled under his breath as he sat back down on Josh's bed. Josh made a sound of protest as if telling Matt to shut up while at the same time, putting Matt's hand on top of his head.

"Yes, sir," Matt whispered, scratching all around the man's head to help the man to go asleep, "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep."

Josh was asleep in less than five minutes.

...

Matt had all eyes on him as soon as he stepped into the living room. Mike and Ian were sat on the couch, staring at him as if he was demanding information from him. Matt had no idea where to start. 

"What did we just see?" Ian asked.

Matt sighed and rubbed his face as he sat down, "what do you guys know about autism?" he asked.

Ian and Mike looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, "not much," Mike said while Ian said, "isn't that just socially retarded?" Ian said.

"No," Matt had no idea how to explain autism to someone who had no idea what it was. 

"Okay, cool," Ian said, "what does autism have to do with whatever we saw?"

"What you guys saw was an autistic meltdown," Matt said, deciding to rip it off like a bandaid.

It took a second for Mike and Ian to understand what Matt told him, but when they did there eyes widened, and Mike said, "but Josh isn't..."

"Yes, he is," Matt responded, "Josh is autistic."

"Since when?" Ian asked.

Matt snorted, "I'm pretty sure since he was born," the younger man answered. Mike licked his lips and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say somthing, but no words came out of his mouth.

"So, Josh is autistic," Ian said, "what... I still don't understand what I saw. What is an autistic meltdown?"

"Josh told me that it's like having a mental break down, an anxiety attack, and an adrenaline rush all rolled up into one," Matt explained, "he really doesn't like talking about it."

"Sweet baby Jesus," Mike sighed, "I bet."

"Don't do that," Matt told Mike.

"Don't do what?"

"Feel sorry for him," Matt responded, "he'll hate that and never want to talk about his autism ever again. Just treat him the same that you always have."

"What didn't he tell us," Ian asked, "I've known him for five years," and he had to find out about Josh's disability through Matt and not Josh himself. 

"He doesn't like people to know," Matt said, "I guess... when most people find out that he has autism they start treating him differently like he is less than human or like he can't do anything for himself," Matt sighed, "I'm begging you, act like you did not find anything out. Just treat him like he is normal."

"But we have found something out," Ian told him, not out of anger or malice, but simply out of truth.

"I know," Matt said, "and I know you have questions that I am sure Josh will reluctantly answer when he feels better."

"Is he still having..." Mike asked, concern in his tone.

"No," Matt shook his head, "I wouldn't have left him alone if he was. It's just... Josh is always exhausted after a meltdown, and he won't feel like talking, or I guess won't be able to talk."

Mike and Ian did not get the chance to question what Matt meant by won't be able to talk when the bedroom door at the end of the hallway open and shut and the owner of said room shuffled down the hallway. Josh entered the living room with his weighted blanket around his shoulders like a cape and his hair a mess and glassy eyes from sleep and exhaustion.

"Speak of the devil," Matt said with a teasing smile.

"'lone, no, no," Josh huffed in frustration that he could not force out the words 'I don't want to be alone,' but it was like something was blocking them from leaving his mouth.

Lucky, Matt was a mostly nonverbal Josh translator, and he asked, "you don't want to be alone?" Josh shook his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. Matt smiled and opened one arm out and said, "come here, Joshy."

"Josh," the older man corrected, but he cuddled into Matt's side anyway and burying his face into his chest, not caring that Mike and Ian were there, he just wanted a cuddle, and he was going to get some. 

"Are you hungry, Josh?" Matt asked while he rubbed up and down the older man's arm and back in a soothing manner, knowing that a meltdown took a lot out of the older man and that a meltdown could take away Josh's ability to tell people what he needed and wanted. 

Josh nodded and rubbed his chest counterclockwise with a flat hand. Please.

"I can order some pizza," Mike offered, already taking his phone out to order said pizza.

Josh nodded in agreement. He then made a 'P' letter shape and flicked he wrist and couple of times. Mike and Ian looked at Matt for translation. 

"Josh wants pepperoni," Matt told Mike before turning his attention back to the man at his side, "what do you want to watch on T.V.?"

Josh waved his right hand around like he was conducting. Music.

"I think they're playing Footloose on one of the movie channels," Matt told the older man, who nodded. 

Soon all of the men were sitting on the couch, eating pizza and watching Footloose like a normal movie night. Sure Josh was just tapping his foot along with the beat of the music instead of singing, and he was rocking and flapping his hands happily at the parts that he liked instead of smiling and laughing. And yes, those body movements would take some time to get used to for Mike and Ian as they had never seen Josh move that way, but the movements did not faze Matt even as the older man laid down in his lap and almost hit the younger man every time he flapped his hands. 

It was a normal night between the friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to choose! Next chapter will be either Josh being bullied in school and Matt comforting him and confronting the bullies or when Matt finds out that Josh is autistic (this one will be very short).


	3. High School PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter about high school with autistic Josh.

"Leave me alone," Josh demanded in a slightly monotone voice. The young teenager had enough that day, and he could not force his voice to bounce as other people could. Josh did not want to wake up that morning. One of his teachers yelled at him because he did not understand what a simile meant.

"But we've just started the fun sped," Justin, the leader of the assholes (as Matt liked to call them) told him with a smirk.

"Not fun," Josh argued under his breath, trying to get away from the other teenagers, but he was not able to duck down and run as he usually would have because had recently gone through a growth spurt that made him grow about six inches and the teenager was still getting used to his now nearly six feet. One of the bullies was able to grab his hoodie as he attempted to duck down and slammed him against the lockers. His back exploded in pain. 

They were currently in a hallway that nobody used not even the teachers or administrators came down here. The only people that came down here were the kids that smoked or did drugs during the day and Josh who was trying to do his best to avoid the bullies or too much negative sensory input. He was going to have to find another way to get to his classes now. He heard of some stairs that no one used. Josh groaned as his head slammed into the locker and whimpered when Justin held him there.

Justin smirked evilly, "you like rough, don't you Ramsay," Justin asked sarcastically. Josh did not understand what Justin was saying and cocked his head with a confused look on his face, but Josh was a little scared to know what the slightly older teen was telling him. 

Justin scoffed, "you really are a retard, aren't you, Ramsay," he taunted.

"No," Josh said as he tried to push the older teen back.

Justin pushed him back into the locker with a smirk. Josh whimpered again, fear coursing through his veins as he started to feel trapped and the hand on him felt like razor blades digging into his chest. 

"Leave me alone, please," Josh said again, trying to ask nicely to make him stop even though Justin never did.

"Aww," Justin cooed, he turned to his minions, "he is begging." 

Justin suddenly pushed into Josh a little harder, and Josh's breathing picked up, and he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He wished that he could run away and get out of this situation. He kind of wished that Matt would come because the younger teenager was able to get him out of whatever unfortunate situation that he found himself in, like this one. 

"C'mon, Meadows," a deep, slightly bored sounding voice suddenly said, "leave the poor kid alone."

"Oh, Dave," Justin said, sounding surprised, "we were just playing around," right, Joshy?"

Josh looked at the other teen like he was crazy because he was lying and he called Josh Joshy. Josh did not like it when Matt called him Joshy (not that the younger teen was ever going to listen) and he absolutely hated it when Justin called him that. 

Josh shook his head and winced when Justin glared at him, preparing for a blow.

"Get out of here boys," Dave said motioning his head down the end of the hall. 

Justin and his minions left. Josh did not know what to do. The teen needed to get to the front of the school to find Matt to walk home with the younger teen. 

Josh started to walk away. 

"Hey, Big Man," Dave said, walking to be next to the shorter teen. It took a second for Josh to realize that David was talking to him.

He needed to respond to that, "hi, my name's Josh," Josh said like he always did when the teen introduced himself to new people and he kept walking. 

"Okay, Josh," Dave said with a small smile, "hey, slow down a little bit, I want to talk to you."

Josh froze, "I have to meet Matt to go home," Josh said as if Dave should know who Matt was, even though Matt was a freshman and Dave seemed to be a grade or two older then Josh.

"I just wanted to invite you to a party," Dave said. Josh looked at Dave up and down. He was a tall boy, taller than Josh (about six foot three inches) With blond bangs that covered his whole forehead and was swept to the right. He had sunglasses on, so Josh could not see the color of them, but it made it easier to look him in the 'eyes.' Dave had a black button down and a white bow tie. He had red jeans and thin silver chains with a white belt. 

"A party," Josh repeated, trying to process the words.

"Yeah," Dave said with a slight nod. 

"No," Josh shook his head and started to walk off, "no thank you." 

Dave put a hand on Josh's shoulder to get Josh to stop. Josh huffed and shrugged off the older teen's hand, and looked back at him, "I have to meet Matt to walk home," Josh repeated himself with a little more attitude than last time.

"Think about it," Dave said, taking a piece of paper and sticking it in Josh's front pant pocket. Dave walked off. Josh stared at his retreating back until he heard Matt shout-

"Joshy, what are you doing?" 

"Name's Josh," Josh said out of habit, "nothing," Josh answered the question, starting to walk, knowing that Matt would follow. 

"Who was that guy?" Matt asked when he got into step with the older teen to try and start a conversation.

"Dave," Josh answered.

Matt smiled, "Who's Dave?" Matt asked, not used to Josh having conversations with strangers. 

"I don't know," Josh answered honestly with a shrug, "he made Justin go away."

"That asshole still picking on you?" Matt asked with hard eyes. 

Josh nodded.

"I'm walking with you for now on," Matt told him with annoyance in his tone. Not at Josh, at Justin.

"Don't need protection," Josh said with a look on his face that told Matt that the older teen hated the idea.

"Sure you don't, Joshy," Matt rolled his eyes. His best friend did need protection, no matter how much the older teen did not like to admit it. 

"Name's Josh," Josh corrected Matt for about the millionth time in their long friendship.

Matt smiled then started running, "c'mon, Joshy!"

"Matt!" Josh ran after Matt with a big smile on his face, loving how the wind felt in his hair. 

...

Josh was laying down on his bed, reading the note that Dave gave him for the tenth time since "going to bed." Not that he was ever able to sleep and mostly just ended up tossing and turning all night, then thinking that he could not even sleep right. 

What was the worst thing that could happen? Sensory overload was Josh's immediate answer. When though he was getting better at handling a lot of noise at the same, to the point that he could play at bars and things, he did not think that he was good enough to handle a party after a bad day at school and almost getting his ass beat. 

But in Dave's note, he promised that there would not be too much noise or light and he could go at any time. 

How could it be a party when there was no noise or light? Josh could not help but wonder. From Josh's understanding parties were supposed to be loud. They were supposed to be bright. What party was not?

Then again, Josh did not have too much experience with parties. They were almost completely foreign to him. Josh would, of course, like to be a typical high school kid and know what the parties were like, even if he just when to one. Josh would, of course, like to have more friends than just Matt and Matt's friends. No matter how much he loved the younger boy.

The possible good that could come from this, getting to learn what parties were like and getting the chance to make new friends outweighed the potential bad that could come out of this, sensory overload. 

That's how he ended up sneaking out of his house at midnight and walking into the cold air, earplugs and sunglasses in his jacket just in case. Now, contrary to popular opinion- anyone but Matt- he was not always a goody two shoes and could easily sneak out of the house when he wanted to. Most of the time it was to go for a walk when thoughts that he should hurt himself or beliefs that he did not deserve to eat overflooded his mind, or he would sneak out when he wanted to go to Matt's house, or the younger teen asked him to meet him somewhere after midnight. Usually, the park to hang out with his other friends, other times the clearing in the woods that only Matt and Josh knew about and loved since finding it when they were little kids. Also, contrary to popular belief- literally everyone- he was not helpless and knew the city like the back of his hand probably better than most adults who lived here all of their lives. 

He checked the address on the note one more time, just to make sure that he was going the right way. Once he was confident that he knew the way to get to the address provided in the note, Josh picked up his pace a little, flapping his hands up and down slightly as he walked. The walking and hand flapping thing was only something that he did while walking alone or walking with Matt and he was sure that no one else would see him. Everyone else but Matt made fun of him for it.

Josh continued walking, ducking into alleys and taking the short cuts that he knew so that he could cut his would be twenty minute trip into ten minutes. Josh gulped when he got there, second-guessing himself. Maybe this was not a good idea. Josh flapped his hand rapidly, making the tips of his fingers hit the inside of his wrists making a small noise that sounding like a bird's wings, suddenly anxious. Josh bit his lip, and he made a mental map of the easiest way to get to Matt's house. It would take him five minutes to get to Matt's house, and he would never have to tell Matt about this. 

Josh was about to turn around that leave when he heard someone's footsteps approach him.

"Hey, Josh!" that someone shouted.

Josh looked up to the sound of the voice to see Dave, he was in the same clothes as he was earlier that day, but the older teen now had a black leather jacket, and he did not have to bow tie on anymore. 

"Uh- He-hey Dave," Josh stammered, flapping his hands again, not looking the older boy in the eyes, just in case Dave looked at him like he was weird. Like he was a retard. 

"Don't just stand there, Bird," Dave said, the nickname passing through his lips before he could stop it, it was not his fault that Josh looked like a bird about to take flight when he moved his hands like that, "c'mon," Dave motioned his head to the door that he had come out of a few seconds ago.

Josh crossed his arms so that he did not hand flap and looked down at his feet and said, "I-I uh I don't," Josh could not think about what he wanted to say. Josh shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"C'mon, Josh," Dave said, putting his hands into his pockets and cocking his head to the right, "you just got here, and it's cold. C'mon in."

Josh gulped, rocking slightly on his heels. One part of him wanted to go head back out and go to Matt's house, a massive part of him wanted to run away to what he was used to. But at the same time, he wanted to explore and see what Dave wanted to take him to. Dave waited for him to say okay or run away, hoping that he would say okay and knowing that he would try and coax Josh to come with him later. 

Josh sighed and said, "okay," with a slight nod and walked into the building right on Dave's heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK how long this will be or if these high school chapters will be in a row. We'll see.


	4. Leason in friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh learns about friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The high school chapters are not together... sorry.

“Hey,” Mike greeted Josh as he entered the man's room.

“Hi,” Josh muttered under his breath without even turning his head to Mike. The younger of the two seemed to be working on a melody that he was too focused on to give a proper greeting. 

“I'm having dinner with a few friends,” Mike told him and without the tiny nod that Josh gave, Mike would have assumed that the younger man was not paying attention to anything that he was saying. Then again, Mike assumed that at times, and he had been proven wrong each time. He swears that Josh could literally hear everything. “I was thinking you could come along.” 

At this point, Mike would do anything to get Josh out of the house. Josh (for work and from a lack of Matt) had practically locked himself in his room for the past three days. 

“Why would I come along?” Josh asked. While the words sounded harsh the tone was not. His tone was genuinely confused. Why would Mike ask him to go to a dinner with him and his friends. He and Mike where not friend. Where they?

“Because your my friend, you jackass,” Mike told him with a smirk. The things that Josh did not seem to understand at times surprised the older man. It was like Josh did not know the most basic of social interactions and concepts. 

Josh finally looked up toward Mike. The young man had a confused look on his face. The look kind of reminded Mike of a little kid that did not understand something that their parents or older sibling was said to them. Josh then bit his lower lip and said, “so, uhh. I'm your…” Josh hesitated, looking down at the ground. Mike was patient with him because that was all that one could be with Josh when he was trying to find the right words or trying to think of what to say. “Friend?” Josh looked back up at Mike with his eyebrows drawn and head cocked to the left. 

Mike was shocked that Josh would ask that. The man was surprised that Josh had to ask that because he seemed to honestly not know. Mike thought that it was obvious that he and Josh were friends. They had been in the band for a little over two years, and they all hung out all the time. Sure, they did not hang out one on one like Josh and Matt did, but Mike did not think that fact would make Josh think that they were not friends. 

“Of course,” Mike told him, surprise leaking from his tone, “of course you are my friend,” Josh made a face that Mike could not decipher. 

“Have you ever had any other friends aside from Matt?” Mike asked. 

“Uhh- Dave, but he was not a good friend,” Josh spoke quietly and he looked down. The younger man looked very sad at that. 

Mike wanted to ask about who Dave was, but he had a feeling that whoever that was would come out eventually. The older man had more a more important question to ask him, “how do you know that Matt is your friend. Well, good friend?”

“Uh,” Josh bit his lower lip again. He was not good with questions like that. That question involved too much emotions and social stuff for Josh to be comfortable answering it. He was not even all that sure if he understood the concept of a friendship. He knew that friends hung out a lot, like him a Matt did. But that was about all the Josh knew, No one had ever explained to him what ‘friendship’ really meant. 

“M-Matt's nice,” Josh said to answer the question about why he thought that Matt was a good friend, “and he's been saying that we was friends for a long time.”

Mike could not help but smile at the younger man's answer. Matt was nice and Matt said so we're the reasons that Josh and Matt were friends, according to what Josh just said. Mike knew that there were more reason than that as to why Josh and Matt were friends, but the answer that Josh gave was the best that he could give when he was put on the spot. Josh could not give good answers to questions like what Mike just asked when he was under pressure. 

There was a beat of silence before Josh said, “uhh, M-Mike?” like it was a question. 

“Yeah, Josh?”

“I-I uhh,” Josh stammered, then shook his head, “nothing, s-sorry it's stupid.”

Mike walked further into Josh’s room and sat down on the younger man's bed so that they could be more face to face. “C'mon Josh, just ask me your question, Buddy.”

Josh gulped and squirmed slightly, “I-I. How d-do you know if s-someone is your-uh- friend?” 

Mike would have thought that the question was a joke if it was not for Josh’s openly confused face. Josh was never able to hide his emotions on his face. He could never lie. How the man could have lied so successfully when he was a teenager, Mike would never know. Did the younger man not really know what made friends, well, friends. Sure the man was the most socially awkward person that he had ever met, but even the most socially awkward child knew what friends were. 

Mike thought for a second on how to answer that question, then (before Josh could become upset from the lack of response) Mike told him, “well, let take me of example.”

Josh looked at Mike, not quite meeting the older man's eyes and nodded slowly. 

“Do you like hanging out with me?” Mike asked and Josh nodded at the question, “Do you like me, as a person?” Josh nodded again, looking questioning. “Then we are friends.”

“O-okay Mike,” Josh nodded, though he still looked confused by the concept. 

“If you don't know if someone is your friend,” Mike started, “just ask yourself those questions and if the answer if yes, then they are your friends.”

“S-so Ian is my friend too?” Josh asked, cocking he head to the right. It was like the younger man was just now realizing that he had more friends then he had previously thought.

“Yes,” Mike chuckled, “and I'm pretty sure a lot of other people that you know would consider you their friend if you asked.”

Josh nodded, then stood and walked over to his closet to grab his coat that was laying on the floor. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Dinner. With you,” Josh said then shifted his weight from side to side in nervousness, “d-do you still want me to go?”

Mike jumped up from Josh's bed and smiled, “of course, Joshy,” Mike clapped Josh on the shoulder and lead him out of his room before the younger man could change his mind and shut back down into himself to keep working. 

“My name's Josh,” Josh muttered under his breath.


	5. Cat

"Cat, cat," Josh said excitedly as he bounced into the kitchen, where Mike was eating, with a big smile on his face, "Mike, Mike cat."

"I can see that, Man," Mike said as he looked at Josh to see that the younger man did indeed have a cat. A kitten to be exact. The tiny guy was mostly black with white spots on his head. Mike could not see the rest of the cat as Josh had him wrapped up in his sweater. Josh was holding the cat close to his chest, and the cat seemed to be sleeping despite Josh's excited bouncing. 

"Where did you get him, Josh?" Mike asked.

Josh rocked on his heels and took a second to calm himself so that he could answer verbally, "He was on the side of the street when I was walking. He was cold and alone, I couldn't let him be cold or alone," Josh's face turned sad (and they say autistic people don't have empathy) as he thought of this little kitten cold and alone. But then the man looked happy as Matt and Ian walked into the room. 

"Matt," Josh said, excited bouncing continuing because he could show his best friend what made him so happy, "cat."

"What did you do, Josh," Ian asked with a teasing smile on his face. 

"Nothing," Josh answered, "just found him."

"Where?" Matt asked with a smile, going up to the older man to pet the sleeping kitten's head. 

Josh huffed, he already had this conversation with Mike, "he was on the streets, Matt, and he was cold and alone," Josh said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know we can't keep him, right, Josh?" Ian asked the man. 

Josh's face fell, and he stopped bouncing happily, "why not. You have Buba," at that moment, Buba walked int the kitchen. It was not fair that Ian got to have his Buba, and Josh could not have this kitten. 

"Exactly, Josh," Ian said, "Buba hates cats." 

"He is small," Josh said, talking about the cat. And Josh was right, Buba hated big cats and tolerated being around smaller cats like the one that was now waking up in Josh's arms. 

"Hi, cat," Josh greeted, scratching under the kitten's chin with a small smile as the kitten woke up. The cat meowed back as if to greet him, staying in the man's arms and looking around the kitchen to take the room in. The cat rubbed his cheek against the man's chest. Josh smiled big and petted his head. "Hi."

Ian sighed; the man knew that he could not tell the man that he could not keep the cat. It would break his heart, and Ian could not be the source of that heartbreak, he was not that evil. Plus, Josh was right, Bubba was fine with smaller cats. "Fine, Josh, but we need to put up found posters, just in case he belongs to someone."

Josh nodded with a small smile, happy that he got his way about the cat. 

"He is going to need some stuff," Matt told the older man. 

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "can we go now."

"Who said I was going with you?" 

Josh pouted like a small child, "please."

Matt rolled his eyes with an amused smirk, "whatever you say."

"It is," Josh nodded seriously.

...

"You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind people and douchebags," Josh said, glaring at his best friend when suggested that he do just that.

"Don't quote Dean Winchester at me," Matt told him, then rolled his eyes when Josh did not say anything back. "Look, you know that this pet store has fluorescent lights, you don't like fluorescents. Do something for your own comfort for once, please."

Josh crossed his arms, and Matt knew that no such thing was going to happen. Matt learned long ago that Josh did not do anything that Josh did not want to do; the man was just too stubborn for his own good at times. 

"Fine," Matt said, putting the sunglasses on the top of Josh's head, "but just in case." 

Josh rolled his eyes, "there won't be a just in case."

"Whatever you say, Bud."

"C'mon, let get the stuff Tux needs," Josh said. 

"You already named him?" Matt asked, following his friend as he made his way inside. 

"Can't just keep calling him 'Cat' all the time," Josh told Matt as if it was common sense. The man squinted as soon as they entered the store. Damn, why did he have to be so sensitive to fluorescent lights?

About halfway through buying Tux everything that he would need for the next few weeks at least, they were in the toy aisle, and Josh finally broke and put the sunglasses on. 

Matt was very tempted to say I said so, but he did not want to make a big deal about Josh doing things that helped him, especially in public. Maybe it would come like second nature to the man like it did when they were kids. Sometimes Matt wished that they could go back to that time when they did not have to worry about what the world thought about Josh and his odd behaviors, when they could just be themselves, without insecurity and fear. The man knew that they could not go back to that, however, so all they could do was focus on the future, and Matt hoped that somewhere down the line, that Josh would learn to accept himself as who he is without the approval of insensitive people. 

Matt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a thousand tiny bells crash onto the floor. The man looked behind him the see Josh on his knees trying to pick up the box of balls with little bells in them that he must have dropped.

Matt bent down to help his friend as he said, "this is why we can't have nice things, Joshy."

"I-I'm sorry," Josh apologized, not recognizing the sarcasm in Matt's tone, "I didn't mean to. I-I just... I just want... w-wanted," Josh huffed when he could not explain that he was trying to get a toy for Tux and he dropped the box. He did not mean to drop the box. Now, why couldn't he say that? Why were words so hard for him when, for every other human, it seemed so easy. Of course, Josh knew the answer to that question, but it did not make it any less frustrating. If anything, the answer made it more frustrating. 

"Hey, hey, Josh. I was just teasing, Big Guy. No sweat," he patted Josh on the shoulder.

"No sweat. Don't worry about it," Josh muttered. He had a whole list of idioms in his head because those do not make sense either at times.

"Right, Bud," Matt nodded, picking up the box and putting it up on the shelf. Wanting to get the conversation on a lighter tone, Matt asked, "what toys were you thinking for Bux?"

Josh cocked his head to the right and said, "his name's Tux."

Matt smailed, "right, right, so what are you going to get him?"

"Uhh," Josh hummed. The man picked out a verity pack of toys. The package contained a few of the balls like the one Josh dropped a few minutes ago, about four little stuffed mice, and a cat wand. Josh also picked out another cat wand and a spring toy. 

"This is all," Josh said with a small nod.

"Do we need anything else for the little guy?" Matt asked, looking over the things that they had in the cart, he did not think that they were missing anything because if they did Josh would insist that they come back at ten at night to get whatever they needed. It had happened multiple time before. 

Josh also looked at what they had and said, "yeah, I think so." 

"Good, because we are not coming back in the middle of the night if we forgot something," Matt said.

"Yea you would," Josh said in a matter of fact tone as they walk up to the register. 

"That's not the point," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Josh looked confused for a second before he asked, "what's the point then?"

"Hush Josh," Matt told him, picking the cat food and putting it on the belt. 

"That's not going to happen," Josh said. 

Matt knew that was true. Josh only had two modes, talking nonstop and info-dumping about something that Matt did not even know he knew about. Like how Coca-Cola would be green if coloring weren't added to it. Or, Josh was completely silent, only wanting to communicate through sign language. There was no in-between — kind of like right now.

"...and did you know cats don’t only purr when they are happy, and cats are better hunters than dogs, and a group of cats is called a clowder..."

More than used to Josh's nonstop talking, Matt was able to tone the older man out and only listen to the essential parts of what he was saying, but it seemed, that not everyone around them was. They were getting dirty looks from other people that apparently were not friends to a hyper-verbal person for most of their lives. There was one woman who looked like she was about to come up to them and say something rude, but was thankfully stopped by Matt's death glare. Matt was not going to have some inorangt; insensitive person hurt Josh. Not ever again.

"Clowder doesn't even sound like a word. Are you sure you're not making this stuff up." 

"Why would I do that?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know," Matt shrugged as they exited the store and Josh put his sunglasses on his head once again. 

" I wouldn't," Josh told him as if everyone in the world knew that.

"I know you wouldn't, Joshy," Matt said, patting the older man's back.

"Name's Josh."


End file.
